Pokemon Red Rescue Team Introcuding Team SOA
by Strawberrycupcakespikes
Summary: A fanfiction based on the video game Pokemon Red Rescue Team. Humor, Romance, Drama, Confusion Adventure and Pokemon but this time...they are in human form! Kind of...lets just call them Poke-humans for now.
1. Chapter 1: Flametail and Orchid

So…here's chapter one of my Pokemon fanfic for the video game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team. I'm using the general adventure log for this fic to proceed but also imagination of my own The events won't follow exactly but it will be close. The catch to this version (because I know something like this has probably been done before) is that the Pokemon has been turned to a human instead of the other way around. More about this concept will be explained later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own this fanfiction that I hope you will read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Flametail and Orchid

It's dark. There is nothing around me but darkness. I don't feel anything around me, and my skin feels somewhat odd. I feel as though I'm sitting…but it isn't how I would normally sit. Perhaps standing then? But I would know if I was standing. So if I'm not standing and I'm not sitting perhaps I am…laying down? But it isn't comfortable. This is all so strange.

There is a voice in the background. Someone I've never heard before but he sounds worried. There is a small light that flickers about as he speaks. His words are inaudible but the fact that I can hear him means I'm awake. But _where_ am I awake is the question…or is this some convoluted dream? Am I dead or am I alive? In between these realms maybe?

Should I try to speak to this mysterious creature? I can't tell what kind of pokemon he is but I would guess hes trying to help me…

"Hey! Are you awake? Hellooooo!" What he's saying is becoming clearer now…but his voice sounds so strange. Maybe I'm on the other side of the world. If that's the case, how'd I get here?

"Hey…you're awake….can you stand?" the stranger holds out a claw…but his claw isn't exactly a claw…it looks human like a hand with really sharp nails, or a hand with claws attached. I could only squint my eyes to look at it, but this creature looked so human to me…

"Can you speak? Try to sit up a bit…" he put his 'claw-hands' gently in the middle of my back to support me…but wait…I have a back. WHERE'S THE BULB?!

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's wrong? You ok?" I couldn't help but freak out over this; I had legs, arms, a tiny tail, green HAIR…I'm a human! What is this?

"Look…if you could try to say something this could help me to help you-" he paused as I reached out to touch what I presumed was his face. My slender fingers…they could move with such ease and flexibility. Fingers…much more interesting to use then paws.

"What….are you doing?" as I opened my eyes I could see the creature better. His skin was a bit tan…a tiny bit of an orange hue. His mid-back length hair was the color of fire: oranges, yellows, and reds mixed together. He had a tooth that hung out the side of his mouth which made him look a bit rugged. His face turned an even deeper shade of red as I couldn't help but reach to the top of his head…he didn't have ears. Or at least ears that I could see. I reached to my own head to see if I had any: indeed I did. They were pointy too.

Then I noticed his _tail._ Humans don't have tails! Or at least…I don't think they do. Even if they did I'm SURE the tail wouldn't be on _fire_. Why would a human need a tail anyway? They have amazing _fingers_! Fingers fingers fingers! It's so fun to just move them around and bend them and-

"Hey…so can you speak or not?" The creature's voice was deep…not too deep like an old man but deep enough for someone to know that 'it' was actually a he. _He_ was quite handsome on closer inspection.

I tried moving my mouth to imitate his. It felt odd to make so many different movements with one part of my body. Not quite as magical as fingers but still entertaining none the less.

"What are you doing _now_?" He moved back a bit and scrunched what I could tell was his nose, and furrowed his…eyebrows? His eyebrows are very thin.

"H-hu-h" I tried to make a sound come out of my mouth. It felt even stranger to feel the vibrations on my throat.

"What was that?" he still looked at me questionably.

"H…..hi?" as I spoke his eyes lit up. I guess speaking is…good?

"So you can talk. We've made progress! Can you tell me your name?" he pointed to himself.

"My name is Flametail. Species, charmander. Leader of team…untitled." He gestured his hand to me.

"Now you go. What's your name?"

My name…I don't remember much but I think I remember my name. My name….

"O-orchid. My name is Orchid. Species…" what is my species?

"Species? What's your species?" Flametail tapped my forehead in a weird sort of way. It felt like he was tracing an outline with his claws.

"I think you're a bulbasaur. These green markings look like a bulbasaur. And they're too small and blocky to be an Ivysaur's. So we'll just say you're a bulbasaur then. Do you have a team?"

Team? What did he mean by team?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're confused. I guess that means you're a loner. Where are you from Orchid?" he paused and crossed his legs together, his orange pants reminiscent of some strange ninja-style garments. His shoes were very thin, probably because his claws were too sharp for anything else. He had an orange vest adorned with a few different color fiery-like beads at the rims. His chest was bare and slightly muscular…he's cute.

"Orchid? Do you know where you're from?" I could feel my face getting hot as I turned my attention back to his face.

"N-no…"

He sighed and fell onto the grass on his back. He blew a small flame out of his mouth and looked at me.

"So…did you lose your memory…wait that's a dumb question. If you lost your memory you wouldn't be able to remember now would you?" he laughed and blew out a few more flames.

"Well…I guess the best thing to do is just bring you back to town and ask Old man Mustache."

"Old man Mustache?" he turned to his side and sat up.

"Yeah. He's a Whiscash who lives in the pond north of town square…we'll ask him if he knows how you lost your memory. Is that all right with you?"

I didn't really have any other option so I agreed. Of course he is a stranger and I have no idea who I am but it's better than sitting in the middle of nowhere with no place to go.

"Then its settled! Just follow me Orchid!" he sprang up with more energy than I thought he had and grabbed my arm. I stumbled forward to my feet…it wasn't too hard to stand. Flametail laughed as I wobbled forward at first, eventually falling into his chest. Such an awkward situation but luckily he didn't noticed my reddening features.

So here's chapter one. Short I guess but this is how I wanted it to start off. Please feel free to rate, review, favorite and the like. I am open to criticism and will take your opinions into account!


	2. Chapter 2: A tiny part of Orchids past

So here is chapter two of this (hopefully enjoyable) Pokémon fanfiction

The catch to this version (because I know something like this has probably been done before) is that the Pokémon has been turned to a human instead of the other way around. More about this concept will be explained later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this fanfiction that I hope you will read and enjoy.

Chapter 2: A tiny part of Orchid's past.

I followed Flametail out of what I learned was Tiny Woods, stumbling along trying to adjust to my new way of walking. He would turn around and laugh at times, but most of all he was very helpful and considerate to my…special situation; even though I told him I had been a Pokémon once before, he seemed to accept the concept without hesitation and therefore he accepted me.

Once we reached the edge of the forest though, his demeanor became more serious. He turned to me, the fire on his tail flickering in a different pattern. The flame seemed to reflect a sense of tension.

"Listen Orchid…don't go telling everyone about your…condition. They probably wouldn't believe you for one and two…" he paused and looked away. I shuffled back and forth a bit to try and read his face.

"Two? What is…two?"

He looked up at me, his eyes expressing various emotions that I couldn't read.

"Just…just don't say anything. It's better that way. Ok?"

I nodded and we went on. I guess my story is a bit farfetched…a Pokémon becoming some weird human hybrid or something. But even so, wouldn't I have to tell Old Man Mustache in the long run? Someone would have to know eventually.

"Orchid, can I ask you something?" Flametail's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh sure, I guess so."

"Well…I know you don't remember anything about your past life or anything but…is it possible you had any type of skills or battling experience? You know like…fighting other Pokémon and stuff?"

I thought for a moment about the sudden query.

"Well…my parents helped train me and they were world-renowned for their strength sooo…I would like to think I picked up _something_ from them. Although, after our training, my brothers and sisters were the only ones who were allowed to set off on their own. I had to stay with my parents because I was the runt and I wasn't as strong as my parents wanted me to be…"

He looked at me, confused.

"But if you weren't allowed to go anywhere, how'd you end up in a _completely _different world?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on his face.

"Well I ran away of course! I have to admit it was a little scary at first but…I thought about it for a while and realized that if I stayed with them my entire life, I would never amount to anything."

"But you said they were famous right? You could have done a lot of things I'm sure."

"No…I mean it's true they probably could have given me anything I wanted, helped train with anyone I wanted, took me anywhere I wanted…but…I still would have never amounted to anything…"

"But-"

"I wouldn't have amounted to anything…_on my own_."

I looked down to avoid Flametail's gaze. Saying these things, I realize might have seemed a little condescending or spoiled but all of it was true. My parents treated me more like a fragile doll then an actual Pokémon that wanted to battle. Everything was always fake; "practice" consisted of tackling a straw dummy for hours on end. They said "it would help my endurance" but all it did was frustrate me even more.

"Well, I guess it's good that you left then. Now, you can stick with me! How's that sound?" Flametail held out his hand (as I would officially call it) his orange eyes burning bright with excitement.

"I don't know…First I'd like to see what Mr. Whiscash has to say. I don't even know if I'm supposed to be here, in _this_ world."

Flametail frowned and continued to hold out his hand.

"You'll never amount to anything in this world either, if you don't try."

Hesitantly, I held out my hand and placed it in his. His skin was smooth yet also a bit scaly. It was so warm and comforting.

"Hey…you ok?"

"Y-yeah…sorry. Hands feel very different then paws…"

Flametail laughed, blowing fire from his nose.

"I would imagine they would! Now let's get going already! We need to talk to Old Man Mustache.

"Right!"

And with that we continued onto the path outside the forest, venturing into this strange world and a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: An Onion?

So here is chapter three of this (hopefully enjoyable) Pokémon fanfiction…I need a better intro I know

So basically Orchid and Flametail are _supposed_ to head over to Old man Whiscash's place for some answers. Emphasis on _supposed to_.

Hope you guys like it! Oh and sooooooo sorry for the really long delay in updates…..T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this fanfiction that I hope you will read and enjoy.

Chapter 3: An onion….

We continued onto the path outside tiny woods, a beautiful lush green sight to behold. There were flowers all along the ground as we walked, the grass still had droplets of morning dew on its blades, the trees rustled in the soft breeze, and the smell of fresh foliage enveloped the entire area. I have seen such places in books but never in real life-

"Orchid! What are you doing?" Flametail called out to me all of a sudden and I stumbled into a tree trunk. I hadn't realized how close I was too it….for my eyes were closed while I smelled the fresh scents in the air.

"Oh…..you know…..sniffing a tree…." Flametail looked at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Maybe it's just me but…I don't think that's even a grass type Pokémon thing to do…" he sighed and I could feel my face getting hot. The one friend I had and he probably thought I was being a complete weirdo. I didn't want to be a bother to Flametail, but it's hard to communicate with him.

"What are you staring at it now for?" his voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh….it….the bark….." I paused to think of what to say. Flametail raised his eyebrows.

"What about the bark?" he walked over closer and put his hand on the tree trunk. The shade from the leaves created a shadow over his face, making him look even more dashingly handsome.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"O-oh! The bark here….its uh….very healthy. This whole forest actually. I've never seen nature like this before…truly astonishing."

He nodded his head slightly and continued to stare at the tree.

"Yeah…I guess I never noticed it before. Then again when I'm out here I don't really have time to just relax and enjoy the scenery. I've always got things to do." He slowly moved his hand from the bark and placed it on the back of his neck. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh…I see. Well, if you ever get the chance to have a day off…maybe you could come out here to enjoy yourself. Even fire types can enjoy this landscape. I'm sure of it!"

Flametail turned towards me and smiled, one of his sharp teeth sticking out the corner of his mouth. He softly ran his fingers through my dark-green hair, pulling out the knots as he did so. It was a little embarrassing, but also comforting at the same time.

"I'll keep that in mind. But first, we need to figure out how you got here…how you came to this _completely different world_ before we can assess my love for the trees."

He had a point; we still didn't know why or how I got here.

"Okay! Let's get going!"

* * *

The path continued straight for a very long stretch. Along the way we didn't encounter any Pokémon, which was very strange as the forest was a perfect place to build a home. Flametail didn't seem concerned about it though, so I kept the thought to myself. At the end of the path a large clearing opened up; there were no trees anymore, only a massive grassy field that stretched out in all directions.

"Man! Tiny woods may be small but the path to get out of there is _huge_!" Flametail shot small embers from his mouth and sighed, almost in a sense of triumph it seemed.

"Are we almost to our destination?"

Flametail turned towards me and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! The base is just over this hill."

"The….base?" I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"You know, the rescue team base! Where we discuss our next missions and-"he paused.

"Wait….I keep forgetting. Just disregard everything I just said. I'll simply _show_ you what I mean."

"But what about going to meet Mr. Whiscash?"

"He can wait!...I mean if you're willing to wait….." just as he had done before, Flametail awkwardly placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry…that was insensitive. Visiting a rescue team base, when you don't even know what that is, is unfair to you especially with your…condition."

"No. I don't mind actually! You seem very passionate about it so that must mean this base is very important to you! Besides it was never your duty to help me in the first place. It's the least I could do Flametail!"

He grinned and grabbed my arm. Shocked, I stumbled forward a bit almost falling to the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Onward to the base!"

Flametail dashed ahead, practically _dragging_ me along with him, reaching the top of the hill very quickly. The slope wasn't too large so it was easy to climb, not that it would have stopped Flametail anyway.

"Look! Just up ahead!"

From the view at the top of the hill, you could see a town off in the distance to the right, vast lands of wilderness of all different kinds to the left, and in the middle of it all, there was a small plot of dense shrubbery. It was specifically cut off from the rest of the land, so I assumed that must have been the location of the so called base.

Flametail had only taken a second to pause and observe the scene before he darted down the hill yet again.

"Flametail! Wait!" unfortunately I didn't realize that was the wrong time to call him; Flametail was running so fast down the hill that when he suddenly tried to stop and turn around, he tripped and lost his footing, tumbling down the rest of the way.

* * *

"FLAMETAIL!" thankfully I wasn't as far behind as I thought, and managed to make it down the rest of the hill to make sure he was okay. I found him lying in a charred bush at the very bottom of the slope. He had a few leaves in his hair and a few scratches, but not too injured.

"Flametail….I'm so sorry….I shouldn't have-"

He suddenly blew out a small puff of smoke in my face.

"Don't worry about it! Was my fault anyway for getting too excited, you know? However…" he slowly got up and dusted himself off as if nothing happened.

"We've reached our destination!"

"What?"

"We've reached the rescue team base! Its right behind those trees! C'mon!"

….and he dashed off yet again. The road to the base seemed oddly disheveled, as if the grass had never been cut before. The trees were also thicker and more rustic looking then the beauties we saw in the forest…

"Where exactly is the base again?" I wasn't very sure on exactly how these rescue bases worked, but I'm sure if you wanted business, that you wouldn't have your headquarters so far back in the shrubbery.

"We're almost there! Just push through this grass and-" he raised his hand and his claws sharpened out.

"Scratch attack!" he cut through the rest of the grass with ease. I followed quickly behind him and saw…something. It was large, circular, an off-white color and very….filthy.

"Is…this it?"

Flametail turned to face me, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Indeed it is! I know the front doesn't have a door, the grass is a little tall, and it needs a new paint job, but the fact that its here…and its _ours_ is just phenomenal!"

"Ummm….."

It really wasn't a sight to behold…at all. However I couldn't bring myself to tell him how awful it looked. So I kept quiet. But I did wonder, who else he meant when he said _ours_. I had a feeling he wasn't referring to me.

"So…who else lives here? Is it just you?"

He puffed out a bit of smoke again.

"Oh, no one lives here…that's probably why we haven't gotten to remodeling it yet. I mean…fixing this place up is supposed to be Royal Blue's job, but hes so lazy and unreliable that I don't expect anything anytime soon."

"Royal Blue?"

"Hes my partner, a totodile. And my friend of many years…" he didn't seem to happy as he described Royal Blue. I wouldn't be too happy either looking at this base. As a matter of fact-

"Hey Flametail. Don't take this the wrong way but…..your rescue base looks a lot like-"

"An onion?"

"Yeah…an onion…"

"Yeah. That was our only choice of a model. Everything else is way too expensive and we don't have much to put in it anyway. I guess you could say we didn't really care what it looked like, we just wanted a base."

"But, don't people come here for business?"

"No. When you take a rescue job, you go into town and to the bulletin board next to the Pelipper Post office…but of course you don't know what that is either."

"you're right."

Flametail nodded and we stood in silence for a bit. I just couldn't help but stare at the base and feel a bit sad at the sight.

At that moment I knew what I should do.

"Hey Flametail…can I stay here for the night?"

He looked down towards me, question in his eyes.

"But, don't you wanna go see-"

"I'm just tired…so I'd like to rest for now…would that be okay?"

Flametail shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"If that's what you really want, that's fine I guess. Just…stay out here a bit so I can clean up a space for you to sleep."

"Ok!"

He went inside and came out after a few minutes. He was a little dusty but still very adorable.

"Just…don't laugh…"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And then she laughs."

"I'm sorry, you look so funny!"

Flametail sighed, but a smile was on his face so I could tell he didn't mind. He handed me a sheet of paper and explained how to work the basic facilities of the base, and that he'd be back to check on me in the morning.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own? I mean…..I could….you know….stay here with….you."

His faced turned a deeper shade of orange for a second as he looked away from my gaze. Such odd social habits the creatures of this world had…

"I'll be fine. And thank you for all you've done."

I waved goodbye as he nodded and made his way out.

When he came back in the morning this base would be a new place!


	4. Chapter 4: Orchid's first dream

Thank you so much for those who have taken the time to read my story so far! I reallllly appreciate it! Review as much as you like it means a lot to me ^_^

In this chapter Orchid was meant to clean the rescue team base….but she's been a bit tired from their departure of the Tiny Woods so, she needed a break.

***Note: In the dream sequence it is ALL Orchids' point of view, even the narration. This also means that she is talking in third person. Hopefully this will make sense as you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but you know….it's a great series J

* * *

Chapter 4: Orchid's first dream

* * *

"This base….it's so messy….I've got a LOT of work ahead of me it seems….."

Orchid sat down on the grass outside of the base, not even bothering to venture inside. Judging from the looks on the outside, the inside had to be pretty dusty and dirty; she wouldn't be able to sleep with her sensitive perception to smell.

"But….I said I would help Flametail! So I have to do this! Its my duty as a….poke-"

Orchid paused to think. She wasn't exactly a Pokémon for she had the features of a human. Yet…she wasn't a human either.

"It will be my duty as a poke-human!"

So she settled for a combination of both.

"But first…I think I'll take a nap. The energy spent from that trek through the forest…."

She plopped down in the grass.

"….I'll just sleep here."

And with that she dozed off~

******Dream Sequence*******

"It was a cold, gloomy morning in the lands of Norway, which was just perfect for a certain young and somewhat lazy bulbasaur by the name of Orchid. Yes indeed she couldn't wait to just spend the entire day in relaxation, tranquility and-"

A sudden knock came to the bedroom door.

"Are you talking in third person again?" Flametail invited himself in, the flames dancing on his tail had a certain shine to them, as if rays of sunlight caused them to glow with unnatural beauty, even though the curtains were closed (and there wasn't any sunlight anyway)

"There is nothing wrong with talking in third person. Orchid enjoys it very much so thank you."

Flametail chuckled and walked over to the window. The way his sharp claws moved about the fabric, the way is muscled twitched ever so slightly as he gazed out to the horizon...magnificence at its best, its greatest its most wonderful-

"Orchid. Come over here and take a look at this."

And then the handsome young prince invites the lowly villager to bask in his glory at the window.

She lets a sigh escape from her lips before she realizes it, and blushes.

"Orchid? You all right?"

And while contemplating her thoughts, the young prince comes over to her in close proximity, their faces almost touching. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise, and soften as the Prince playfully pats her on the head.

"Orrrrrchid."

She hears the great Prince call her name and mutters a phrase under her breath that the prince is not able to hear:

"I adore you."

Then she takes his hand in hers, gently stroking the soft skin and smoothing out any kinks. She slowly shifts her gaze to look directly into his eyes and he blushes at her sudden straightforwardness. She can't believe she's doing it either but she is.

"Orchid? What are you looking-?"

She cuts off her prince's heavenly voice with a finger to his lips. She still holds his hand, the warmth that she longs for in the house where she forgot to turn the heater on last night. She chuckles at the thought.

"Orchid, what's so funny?"

Her Prince looks at her concerned and tries to shift his hand away, but she holds onto it tighter and brings it to her lips.

She whispers...

"And then the lowly village girl brings his hand slowly to her lips and kisses it, wishing that the prince could be and always would be hers. Wishing that he would always share feelings of love for her even when in death they would part."

The prince hears her this time and blushes, a slight grin on his face. He takes the hand she kissed and puts it on her cheek, doing the same with the other. He brings their foreheads together, their noses touching and both their eyes twinkling in utter bliss.

He begins to speak once more, his voice causing the very insides of the lowly village girl to melt.

"If I am the Prince..." he pauses for a moment and then speaks softly...

"Since I AM the Prince...I shall always be yours, because you will always be mine. Always, even when in death we shall part."

He leans in more and kisses her passionately on the lips, the lowly village girl marveling in the scent of his smoky breath and the tickling of his bright orange locks on her cheeks. As they part she smiles blushing ever so slightly and wraps her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. He moves closer to her and strokes her long brown hair, twirling his fingers throughout the subtle green-waves.

"I don't know if its the rainy day or what...but..." the prince pauses for a moment as the village girl stares into his eyes

"...But Orchid, I always enjoy spending times like this...with you." He kisses her forehead and she smiles.

Outside, the rain begins to pick up; a soft pitter-patter sound on the roof could be heard. The two snuggle closer together and watch the rain fall peacefully.

"The village girl enjoys it too"

******End Dream sequence******

Orchid smiles as she lays on the grass, the loving feelings from her dreams apparent on her face.

"Flametail….I-"

Her eyes flutter open a bit. She realizes it was all a dream as she wakes up in the same spot she had been in before. Her face turns red at the thought of it all.

"I've just met him! I can't feel this way about a complete stranger! Gross!"

She shakes her head furiously in denial, but then abruptly stops to think.

"That dream though….it seemed so…familiar? But why?"

She stared up at the sky and sighed, tracing the constellation of a Chansey with her fingers.

"What does it mean?" She rolls around and put her face in the grass, sniffing the only familiar scent in the strange world around her. No matter what world she was in, plants gave her comfort.

"Maybe I should just go back to sleep. Then again…" She mumbled to herself in frustration, her face turning red yet again from the thought of her and Flametail in the dream.

She sat with her face in the grass for about an hour before she turned back around to look at the sky. It was still night, which meant she hadn't completely wasted her chance to fix the base yet. That's when it hit her.

"That dream! That's not my dream!"

She jumped to her feet in excitement.

"That dream! It was a story my mother read to me when I was little! That means….that means I'm not in love with Flametail! He' just some random guy I met…yeah yeah…Great! ^_^"

She danced around and clumsily fell to the ground, laughing at herself for ever thinking such obscene thoughts.

During her fit of laughter though, there was a rustle in the trees. She hadn't noticed but, the bushes had a bit of a blackish tint to them…..

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What could be that rustling sound eh? Weird… ^_^

You'll find out soon enough my darling readers!


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue Berry

Chapter 5: The Blue Berry?

* * *

Sorry for the absence! I've had so much to do and so little free time to write anything T_T I'm sorry! I hope you keep reading though!

In this chapter we'll meet a new character! Hope you like him!

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon. It's a great series. Watch it. Read it. Love it. And realize….

* * *

I don't own it. But I love this series too.

"All right! Now….I wonders where they keep the supplies around this place…a shed around back perhaps." Orchid tiptoed around the back of the Onion-shaped rescue base, making sure that she didn't make to much noise for fear of any other Pokémon lurking in the brush. However, to her dismay, there was no shed to be found, just more grass that needed to be cut, more trees, more darkness and more…

"What is that?" She noticed an odd blue shape sticking out of one of the bushes. She grabbed a nearby branch to poke it a bit, and to her surprise and dismay, it moved. She didn't feel like dealing with anything else out of the ordinary at the moment.

"Ok ok….breathe take deeeeep breaths…maybe this is all still a dream and I'll wake up again any second now…this isn't a blue tail sticking out of a bush at all! No no no no no…its just….its just a very odd shaped berry with a red spike for a root. That's all this is. Nothing more nothing less…"

Orchid paused to stare at the odd blue shape once again. She looked around to see if there was anything else that seemed out of place but aside from the fact that the scene was a messy heap of grass and plants, everything was normal.

"Maybe…maybe I should just walk away as if nothing happened. This will all go away if I pretend its not there, and I'll just tell Flametail about this in the mor-"

A rustling sound came from the trees.

"Or you could tell Flametail about it now." Flametail stepped out from the brush, a somewhat odd and sad look on his face. His hair was sticking up in a few places and his flame was condierably smaller than usual.

"Flametail! What are you doing here? I thought you went home and-"

"No. I realized I forgot to tell you how to turn the heater on and close the windows to keep the air from blowing in the base, so I came back to show you. But…I see now that you haven't even went inside correct?"

Orchid blushed, shuffling nervously in the grass.

"So, what _are_ you still doing out here anyway?" Flametail sounded a bit annoyed.

"Oh…well…I wanted it to be a surprise but…I was going to fix the base for you but…this thing…" Orchid shyly steps away from what she has deemed "the Blue Berry" and points as though she's spotted a murder victim.

"This thing? What thing?" Flametail steps over to investigate, his somber expression replaced with one of concern. He moves towards the bushes and slashes them away with his claws. The so called "Blue Berry" is attached to a larger being, a larger, blue, sleeping creature with sharp teeth, red-spikes down its back, short-spikey hair, and wrinkled blue and yellow clothing.

"What…what is that?!" Orchid dashes behind a patch of tall grasses, shivering from fear. Flametail looks towards her and can't help but sigh.

"Come back over here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Orchid shakes her head.

"B-but…it's so….it's so terrifying!"

Flametail shrugs his shoulders and laughs as he clears the remaining brush. He kneels down and roughly shakes the sleeping creature, causing it to move around and sit up abruptly, with a dazed expression on its face.

"What the hell Flametail! No one told you to come over here and wake me up! Damn it."

"No one told you to sleep at the rescue base headquarters either."

Flametail blew a puff of smoke in the creatures face. In response, it lashed out with its claws, missing Flametail by an inch.

"Sorry, you missed."

"Why you!" the creature lashed out again, this time standing up to get its balance. He opened his mouth and attempted to chomp down onto Flametail's arm, but he missed again by a narrow margin, losing his balance and falling to the ground. Flametail scoffed in triumph.

"How was that fancy footwork Orchid?" He turned towards Orchid's direction, only to realize she was nowhere to be seen.

"Orchid? Orchid where did you-"

A rustle is heard in the leaves. Flametail turns towards the noise, a sense of foreboding washing over him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" suddenly, a giant-branch wielding Orchid appears from the brush, charging towards the blue creature on the ground. Flametail jumps out of the way just before she aims her branch towards where he stands. The blue creature looks up to see the branch coming towards his head, and he latches onto it, stopping Orchid in her tracks.

"Oh no!" On the other end, Orchid holds onto the branch tightly, trying to shake it from the blue creature's mouth. In response, the creature shakes the branch as well, and much more successfully than Orchid; he manages to fling her off the device, causing her to fly into the air. Flametail dashes to her aid, allowing her to land in his arms.

"What the hell was that for?!" the blue creature has broken the branch in two, and stormed towards Flametail and Orchid in a fit of rage. Orchid jumps down to hide behind Flametail, cowering in fear.

"I-im sorry….But you attacked us first!"

The blue creature narrows his eyes as he tries to deduce who Orchid is. Flametail realizes this and steps to the side, pushing Orchid away from him as she still tries to cling to his back.

"You're….you're just a Bulbasaur. I've never seen you before though." The blue creature's once harsh tone became soft, his blue eyes shining from the moonlight. Orchid blushed as she examined his handsome features; like Flametail, he looked a bit disheveled and rugged, but that added to his look. Part of his spikey hair fell over one of his red eyes, and his shirt covered only his chest. He was a bit muscular but generally thin and toned, and what she had called a "berry" had actually been his tail.

"Y-yes…my name is Orchid…who are you?"

The blue creature held his head high in a regal fashion and swished his hair from his eyes.

"My name, Madame Orchid, is Royal Blue. And might I say you are utterly stunning." He moves closer to her with swiftness, and takes her hand in his. She blushes, turning a deeper shade of red. Flametail puffs smoke towards Royal Blue's face as he sees this.

"It's pretty rude to be so close to someone after you've just met them, Blue."

Royal Blue releases her hand and turns towards Flametail.

"And its rude of you to not call someone by their proper name, let alone interrupt the conversation they are having. I swear you are nothing more than a brute Flametail."

Flametail rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh cut the crap Blue. Orchid, you'll find out soon enough that this guy is fuller of himself than anything else."

Orchid looks at Flametail and nods. Royal Blue stomps the ground in anger.

"How dare you fill the ladies head with such lies! Orchid my dear don't listen to that fiery moron. Let us leave him to his own devices and bask under the starry sky." Royal Blue commences to lift Orchid up, bridal style, and walk away from Flametail. Flametail however extends his arm to block their path.

"Put her down, she doesn't want to go with you."

"Oh how would you know? Did you bother to ask?"

"No, but you can see it from the look on her face, you idiot."

Royal Blue looks down to see that Orchid has fainted.

"Look on her face? The only look on her face is that of a girl who has been so utterly frightened by your face that she has fainted."

Flametail narrows his eyes and bares his teeth.

"You wanna fight?

"Of course not. On the contrary I'd rather get this young lady to a proper place to sleep, unlike you monsieur."

"Why you-"

Royal Blue steps away from Flametail once more, heading towards the entrance of the rescue base.

"Temper temper Flametail. You wouldn't want our little guest to be afraid of you to, now would you? You know what happened last time."

Flametail's eyes widened, and his flame dwindled. He looked away in defeat.

"Mm-hmm. That's what I thought. Now go on, I'll be sure to take care of Orchid from here."

Royal Blue left to go into the base, leaving Flametail to sit outside in the cold, alone.

* * *

That was so sad! Okay not really but still. What happened with Flametail before Orchid? You'll find out later on! But who do you like more Blue or Flametail? Blue is a bit annoying to me actually but I like writing his character for some reason. He and Flametail's arguments amuse me ^_^ Well anyway please continue to read and review! I hope you liked this chappie!


	6. Chapter 6: Respect the Base

Disclaimer: Pokémon. It's a great series. Watch it. Read it. Love it. And realize….

I don't own it. But I love this series too.

Orchid's POV

* * *

Chapter 6: Respect the Base

* * *

"Wake up Orchid~ Hellooo?" I opened my eyes to see Royal Blue standing above me. We were inside of the rescue base which was definitely nothing…special. The grass on the floor was overgrown in a manner that even grass Pokémon couldn't appreciate and the windows were covered in wood that had obviously been battered by the elements. Mold was growing all over the walls and the ceiling was covered in a black dusty like material, most likely soot.

"So Orchid, now do you see why you should stay with _me_ for the night?" Blue raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it, gently massaging my tiny claws as he did so. Although he was right in his opinion of the base, the fact that it needed a lot more than a tidying up, I did NOT want to go with him.

"Sorry, but I think I'll stay here." I stood up and stumbled through the brush, trying to make my way to the other side of the base. Blue continued to follow me, ever persistent.

"Awww but why not? Why would you want to stay in this dump? I mean honestly you really do look like someone with a bit more class, a taste for elegance, someone who doesn't deserve to-" I turned and placed a finger on his lips. His voice was irritating me not to mention the lack of respect he had towards the base, even if it wasn't something that was nice to look at.

"I'm not coming with you, because I don't even know you." I paused

"Or like you."

Blue scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"You don't like _me?!_ What is there to despise?!" He grabbed my hands, much faster and rougher in comparison to his gentle touch before. His face was inches away from my own, his warm breath on my cheeks.

"You must obviously be sick; yes that is the only reasonable explanation for your behavior. I mean look at you, your face is the color of a tamato berry!" he let go of my hands to squish my cheeks. I attempted to slap him but as my lack of coordination has it, I missed and hit the wall.

"Oh Orchid I'm so sorry my dear! Let me help you~" he casually walked over and held out his hand, a devious glare in his eyes all the while.

"I don't want your help. Like I said before, I don't like you so I would appreciate it if you left me alone." I clumsily used the wall to brace myself as I stood up again, keeping my eye on blues hands to ensure he wouldn't try to grab me again. Surprisingly, he made no movements to hold me down, instead stepping to the side to give me space.

"If that is how you really feel, than fine. I shall leave you to your own devices. However, I will always have an invitation set for you if you would like to come visit me in my humble abode. A much more fitting place for a beautiful young lady like yourself." He winked and flipped his bangs to the side. He was definitely too much of a pretty boy for my taste.

"I don't think I'll ever need an invitation." I held out my hand.

"But thank you anyways…I guess." He looked at my hand for a moment, then directly into my eyes. He nodded and took my hand in his, quickly raising it to his face to steal a kiss. Before I could react to hit him, he was sauntering out the door muttering to himself about who knows what.

"I don't know whether I should continue to tolerate him or not…" I wiped my hand on my clothes as I looked around to survey the base yet again.

"But no matter what he says, I will fix this place and prove him wrong; if this base is a part of making Flametail's dream come true, I will do whatever I can to help."

I leaned my back against the wall, only to have part of it cave in along with the support beamed window hole that was above me. Luckily the grass cushioned most of the wood that fell on top of me, but it was still heavier than I would have liked it to be.

"This is going to take quite a bit of work."


End file.
